Let The Flames Begin
by Sexy Style
Summary: •Songfic. Apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Mierda pensó. ¿Esto es el fin? /Cuando ya no queda esperanza, ¿que harías? ¿te rendirías?. •Regalo para Ariadne. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**Declaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

* * *

**Let The Flames Begin**

InuYasha observó todo desde donde se encontraba.

A unos cuántos metros estaban Miroku y Sango, agotados, sucios y heridos. Aunque sus manos estaban unidas con esperanza y amor. Kirara se encontraba sin fuerzas, sin la transformación y medio envenenada.

Mascullando algunas maldiciones, observó a su lado.

Kagome respiraba agitadamente, en su carcaj no tenía flechas. Estaba desprotegida, más de lo que siempre estaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente, las mejillas rojas y pestañeaba repetidamente, la tierra le dificultaba la vista. Su ropa, como la de todos, estaba sucia y rota en algunos lados. Al menos no tenía manchas de su propia sangre.

A InuYasha por un momento le pasó por su mente que en verdad era una lástima que todos, siendo humanos o demonios, fueran _cosas tan frágiles y rotas._

Apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. _Mierda_ pensó. _¿Esto es el fin?_

Naraku se encontraba en frente a todos ellos, solo unos metros de distancia, sonriendo brillantemente. Sin siquiera una gota de sudor, ni una mancha en su ropa. En sus manos se encontraba lo que era la Shikon no Tama; completa y negra, sin ningún brillo en su interior que mostrara alguna esperanza.

Un recuerdo se instaló su mente.

_Flash Back_

Se encontraban todos alrededor de una fogata improvisada. El ambiente estaba tenso, habían tocado el tema de Naraku.

Kagome suspiró ligeramente —InuYasha, no te preocupes, vamos a poder derrotarlo, ya lo verás.

Todos la miraron, esperando que las palabras dichas por su amiga, fueran ciertas. Guardando en sus corazones una chispa de esperanza.

_Fin Flash Back_

Saliendo del recuerdo imprevisto, observó todos los movimientos del enemigo y se preparó para lanzar un ataque, que esperaba hiciera algún defecto. Aun cuando no había podido hacerlo anteriormente.

Sin embargo, sintió ligeramente como la presencia de Kagome no estaba.

—¡InuYasha! —Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta que en su lado ya no estaba Kagome. En algún momento, una extensión de Naraku la había tomado, y ahora estaba lejos de él y apenas con centímetros de distancia del híbrido.

—¡Kagome-chan! —Gritó Sango con angustia y tomando su Hiraikotsu para lanzarlo. —¡Hiraikotsu! —Todos observaron como el bumerán gigante de Sango se devolvía –otra vez—, y golpeándola en el abdomen.

El monje corrió en su ayuda, pero en el camino demonios contralados por Naraku lo interceptaron. Apretó las manos con impotencia, no podía usar su Kazaana, losSaimyôshô estaban cerca, sin mencionar que si la usaba de nuevo, era muy probable que esta vez si fuera absorbido por ella.

Cuando miró al frente de nuevo, Kagome le hacía falta oxígeno. Una parte de Naraku la tenía apretada con suficiente fuerza como para que se le dificultase respirar.

Sin embargo, Kagome se las arregló y tomando con fuerza aire gritó. —¡InuYasha! ¡No te rindas! ¡Puedes hacerlo!_ ¡Deja que fluya la esperanza!_ —Lo miró a los ojos con decisión y sonrió —No me harás daño, lo sé.

InuYasha se hundió en los ojos chocolates que tenía al frente, mirándolos con confianza y preocupación. Por un momento, pensó que Kagome estaba murmurando algo, como si estuviera pidiendo _algo._

No dándole importancia, apretó los dientes con fuerza y corrió directamente a Naraku.

—¡Kongosoha!—Gritó con fuerza.

Naraku rio, burlándose —InuYasha, ya antes has hecho ese ataque. ¿Qué te hará pensar que me harás da—Su voz se cortó cuando se dio cuenta que los diamantes habían podido atravesarlo en la zona abdominal y en la parte que sostenía a Kagome, haciendo que la soltara y gritara con fuerza.

InuYasha se apresuró y Kagome cayó en sus brazos, soltando un suspiro de alivio y tomando varias bocanadas de aire.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste pequeña estúpida? —Gruñó Naraku, mirándola con rabia.

Ella lo miró con lástima y contestó —A veces sólo se necesita esperanza para lograr las cosas. Algo que tú no tienes ni tendrás.

InuYasha la miró, extrañado y entonces comprendió_. Su debilidad_, en este caso _había sido su fuerza._

—¡Hiraikotsu! —Escucharon de repente, con sorpresa. Naraku abrió los ojos impresionado, se había olvidado de la exterminadora y del monje. Eso le pasaba por ser tan confiado, pensó. Pero no importaba, él era inmortal con la joya en sus manos.

El Hiraikotsu —que contenía veneno—, pasó por la tierra que había en el suelo, prendiendo fuego a su paso, llegando a su destino, el estómago de Naraku, partiéndolo en dos.

Miroku, que había llegado detrás de Naraku en silencio, lanzo con fuerza el sable que contenía veneno mortal —ambas cosas de Sango—, dividiendo en tres el cuerpo.

Kagome e InuYasha —ya ella de pie—, que estaban sorprendidos, reaccionaron cuando Naraku se estaba tratando se regenerar.

—InuYasha, ve —Le dijo Kagome, empujándolo un poco. El la observó, y luego a todo a su alrededor. Las llamas estaban creciendo lentamente, _como había crecido su esperanza_ concluyó.

InuYasha, con fuerza renovada, corrió, esquivando el fuego y tratando de no respirar mucho el veneno que había en el aire.

—¡Meidô Zangetsuha!—Gritó con fuerza. Pensó que la garganta se le había desgarrado un poco, pero no le importó. Su atención estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Observó anonado como Naraku junto con la Shikon no Tama desaparecían con el Meidô. Y se quedó observando el lugar ahora vacío. Por un momento, había llegado a pensar que todo se había acabado, que _estaban acabados, _pero sin saber de dónde o como, lo habían logrado, todos, juntos.

Kagome sonrío con incredulidad, alzó las manos al cielo y lo observó. _¿Así que sí existe alguien allí arriba, eh? _

Sango abrazó al monje, mientras le preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos si estaba bien, él le sonreía con felicidad y tranquilidad mientras le respondía que estaba bien, aunque cansado.

InuYasha volteó y miró como todo al fin había acabado, asimilándolo aún. Sintió unos brazos delgados y cálidos a su alrededor. Volteando ligeramente la cabeza, miró a Kagome, sonriéndole feliz. Ahora todo estaba bien.

—¡Chicos! —Escucharon. Luego unos pequeños bracitos envolvieron la cintura de Kagome, haciendo que esta soltara la de InuYasha.

—¡Shippô! —Gritó con alegría y alivio. Abrazándolo con fuerza le dijo —¡Lo hicimos! Ahora todo va estar bien Shippô, ya no hay que temer.

Shippô los miró a todos comprobando, dudando. ¿En verdad todo había acabado? Ya no más demonios, no más fragmentos, no más heridas en sus rodillitas ni en la de sus amigos. Y luego, dándose cuenta de la realidad con una enorme sonrisa preguntó —¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Todos se miraron las caras con duda y tomándose su tiempo para responder dijeron al unisonó —La esperanza fluyó.

* * *

**|Nota Autora**: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ariadne!. Deseo que pases muy bien este día, este Songfic es especialmente para ti. (Además del InuYasha que te mandé, ya sabes, tienes que devolverlo cuando termine tu cumpleaños (?)). Lo hice con mucho cariño, debo confesar que aunque me cuesta un poco escribir el drama, hice el esfuerzo.

Lamento si se me escaparon algunos errores.

**PD:** Esto lo pido de corazón, aquellos que no dejan review, por favor, no agreguen la historia a sus favoritos. Me molesta que se tomen el tiempo para darle me gusta y no pueden dejar un mísero review, que cuesta sólo mi alegría.

¿Reviews?


End file.
